The present invention generally relates to a battery system and more particularly to a primary battery system for providing a quiet high energy source for a limited period of time for use in underwater propulsion systems.
Present batteries used for limited periods of time in underwater propulsion systems have specific capabilities. Some examples of electric propulsion units are the Magnesium-Silver Chloride Seawater Battery which develops approximately 40 watt-hours per pound and the Zinc-Silver Oxide Pile Battery which develops approximately 50 watt-hours per pound. Thermal propulsion systems have been developed that provide up to 80 watt-hours per pound of fuel and therefore have an advantage in speed and/or range capability. However, the electric propulsion system exhibit quieter operation, a most desirable characteristic for Naval Underwater Weapons Systems.